


About Everything Except Vibrators

by Amuly



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dirty Talk, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dinners, Fingerfucking, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Siblings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: Carol and Wanda double dating remy and Pietro going to a restaurant and the twins teasing each other about their dating choices (ie Wanda isn’t dating a robot, Pietro once told Wanda he can’t stand remy, ect)</p>
<p>(The "Explicit" rating is for a sex scene between Carol/Wanda, not Remy/Pietro.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Everything Except Vibrators

The plastic hangers clinked against each other unsatisfyingly as Carol flipped through her clothes. She shifted her phone to her other shoulder with a sigh as she continued to find absolutely nothing worth wearing. "Can't you and I just grab dinner and a movie and snuggle up on the couch, and then do  _more_  than snuggle on the couch..." There was that slinky black dress... Carol eyed it up, considering. Her waist and ass looked good in it, but it didn't really do anything for her boobs. And Wanda did kinda love her boobs. Carol glared at her closet and considered for a long moment before moving onto the next dress. That one was a "maybe."

"Go with the red one Jan made you last year," Wanda told her over the phone. Carol's fingers stopped on that very dress, eyebrows shooting up before dropping down.

"Should I even ask how you did that?"

"I have good luck," Wanda reminded her, voice smiling.

" _Riiight_ ," Carol drawled, no actual accusation in her tone. Sighing, she tugged out the red dress and eyed it critically. It was an asymmetrical number, one strap on the right side, sweetheart neckline on the left. It did make her boobs look great. Perfect dress for a date with Wanda, really.

"You know this is going to end in disaster," Carol commented as she hung the dress up on her closet door handle and went to set up her shower. "Pietro's going to be a brat like he always is-"

Wanda didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Carol sighed and ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair.  

"You know what I mean. He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone I date," Wanda observed. "Never stopped Vision from coming out with us when I asked him to."

"Can we not talk about your ex-husband?" Carol begged. She flipped the phone onto speaker and set it on the counter as she tested the water temperature for her shower. "That's not exactly the conversation I want to have when I'm getting ready for a date with you."

Wanda's voice turned more sultry in an instant. "And what conversation  _would_  you like to have when you're getting ready for a date with me?"

Carol hummed, arousal pooling low in her gut as she stepped into the shower. She wished Wanda was here now, instead of two hours from now when they'd meet at the restaurant. Or, even better: here now, instead of the probably  _four_  hours before they'd be  _alone_  together, with no judgy Pietro and annoying Remy. Carol sighed as the first drops of hot water hit her skin. She tilted her head back, getting her hair wet. 

"A conversation that's  _probably_  best saved for later," Carol admitted reluctantly.

The sound Wanda made over the phone was positively indecent. "You mean one where my lips move but maybe they don't do so much talking?"

Carol's hands drifted over her breasts and down her stomach wistfully. She considered the pros and cons of phone sex right now, versus being patient and waiting for later, when they'd see each other in person. 

Yeah, Carol wasn't the best at delaying gratification. Her hand slipped down between her legs. "That's a good  _start_ ," Carol breathed, two fingers moving to rub against her clitoris. 

Over the tinny speaker phone, Wanda's breathless laugh was heavy with arousal. "Are we really doing this? Having phone sex  _before_ our date night?"

Carol's fingers rubbed rhythmically against her clitoris as her eyes slipped shut. She was picturing Wanda, sprawled out on her bed in her apartment, one hand drifting between her thighs to mirror Carol's. "Do you not _want_ to?" Carol asked with a throaty laugh, already knowing the answer. 

Wanda's groan send a shot of arousal through her, inner walls widening and contracting with a fierce _want_. 

"Yes, okay," Wanda moaned. Carol knew that moan intimately. "You win."

"The two sexiest words you could say," Carol laughed, hand moving a little faster. Her fingers slipped down from her clit to the hot folds beneath it, dipping their way inside. 

"Tell me what you'll do to me tonight," Wanda begged. 

Carol rubbed at the swollen tissue inside her, just beneath her clit. Her breath was coming faster, heart rate picking up. "I'm going to lay you out on my bed, beautiful and nude. Your hair'll be all fanned out around your head, curls everywhere. I'll kiss you, just enough to get you wanting me."

"Always want you," Wanda interrupted Carol to assure her breathlessly. 

"Then I'll kiss my way down your body. Your jaw, your neck, your shoulders..."

"Tease," Wanda whined. 

Carol swallows hard, cunt clenching eagerly. Opening her eyes, Carol moved to the side of her shower, where she could lift one foot up on the bathtub ledge. With the new angle opening her more easily, Carol slipped two fingers inside herself, dragging them along her inner walls once, twice, before taking a breath and steadying herself. She didn't want to necessarily drag this out, but she didn't want to finish _right_ now. 

"Fine, I'll stop teasing. I'd lick my way inside of you, two fingers pressing in, my tongue on your clit."

On the other end of the line Wanda groaned. Between the shower and the tinny speaker on her cell, Carol couldn't hear much more than that, but she could imagine. Imagine Wanda's eyes closed, long dark eyelashes over lightly freckled cheeks. Her plump lips parted and wet as she licked at them, just waiting for Carol's kiss. Her hand between her legs, hidden inside a dark thatch of pubic hair, working herself slick and open. Carol grunted as she scissored her fingers inside herself, slipping in a third. Her body contracted around her fingers, orgasm painfully imminent. She gasped as her head tilted forward, wet strands of hair slipping over her shoulders to tickle at her breasts.

"Then I'd dip my head lower, suck on your folds before I fucked you with my tongue," Carol gasped, three fingers working fast inside her. Her orgasm built and crested as she tried to get out: "I'd fuck you until you were screaming my name-"

" _Carol_!"

Carol gasped as her orgasm hit her, clenching hard around her fingers until the ring of muscles was sore, twingeing. Carol fucked herself through it, fingers lighting up the sensitive nerves and making her stomach twitch with miniature orgasms even as the first one ran through her. She could hear Wanda's moaning through the phone over the rush of her heartbeat pounding in her ears, high-pitched: " _Carol, I'm coming, I'm, Carol, oh, oh!_ " until they petered out into soft whining noises. Carol wanted to keep fucking her, make Wanda keep fucking herself into a second orgasm, because she loved the way Wanda sounded when she pushed past her limits, the way she looked wrecked because of what Carol could do to her, panting and crying and body trembling nonstop. But this was just phone sex, and just a precursor to what they'd get up to tonight. Carol slipped her fingers from inside her and washed them under the shower head, skin over-sensitive where the water hit it.

Wanda's breathy voice on the other end of the line brought Carol back down the rest of the way to earth. "Are you done?"

Carol laughed as she poured some shampoo in her hand and worked it into her scalp. "Yeah, I'm done. And I know  _you're_ done."

Wanda hummed, managing to sound _disappointed_ , after all that. "For now."

Carol grinned as she rinsed her hair. "For now. I'll see you tonight?"

"Can't wait. Love you."

Carol opened her eyes to smile at her phone, still sitting on her bathroom counter. "Love you, too." 

* * *

Pietro darted around the apartment, a blur as he stopped in front of his mirror in a green shirt, then stopped again a second later in a blue one. Then he was a blur once more, only pausing long enough to peer at himself in the mirror before changing again. The pile of discarded shirts on his bed grew and grew until his entire closet was empty and he was left standing, shirtless and scowling, in the middle of the apartment.

Wanda raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow at him from his desk chair. "Need some help?"

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, sister," Pietro grumbled. Then he sat himself down on his bed and stared forlornly at all his apparently unacceptable shirts. "I'm not particularly interested in spending an evening with Warbird-"

"Captain Marvel," Wanda reminded him.

"Whatever she's calling herself now." Pietro plucked at a purple shirt before scowling at it. He moved across the room in a blur, returning to the bed a second later. The shirt swung on its lonesome inside his nearly empty closet. "I'm  _barely_  interested in spending an evening with Remy. We don't exactly do many dinners out."

Wanda's lips curled into a perfect bow as she smiled at her brother. "Well, see! You and Carol will get along great, because that's exactly what  _she_  was telling  _me_  earlier." Standing up, Wanda brushed down her gold skirt before heading over to the bed. She peered through the shirt options before shaking her head and heading for her brother's armoire. Her bracelets jangled as tugged open the second drawer down. "And I had to pick her outfit out for her, too. So there's  _two_  things you have in common."

"I'm sure our mutual disdain for the evening and terrible wardrobe options will make for a riveting two-hour conversation," Pietro sneered.

Wanda quieted him by returning with a black turtleneck and holding it out to him expectantly. Pietro eyed it before blurring to pull it on.

"I look like old pictures of father," he pointed out from in front of the mirror.

"For anything else he was, our father was a handsome young man," Wanda observed. "And he knew how to dress himself."

Pietro hummed, but it wasn't in disagreement. Finally he nodded and turned away from the mirror, apparently satisfied. "Are you ready to go?"

Wanda smiled as she checked herself once-over in the mirror. Her skirt was gold, her top a ruffled little Romani-looking number, off-the-shoulder and forest green. Her gold bracelets tinkled cheerily in Pietro's small apartment bedroom. Fluffing up her curls just once, Wanda nodded.

"Ready," she confirmed. She stood up on her toes to press a kiss to Pietro's cheek. "You?"

Pietro nodded, not turning to look at himself in the mirror. Or if he did, it was too fast to see. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, stretching them out just a bit, before he nodded again. He held out a gregarious arm for his sister to take. 

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Carol greeted Wanda with a kiss, eyes shinning as she took in her girlfriend's appearance. 

"You look beautiful," Carol breathed sincerely. 

Wanda laughed and gave a little twirl, letting her skirt fill out as she spun around. When she settled back facing Carol, it was to the sight of Carol eyeing her up like she wanted to take her away right now, dinner plans be damned. Wanda just smiled knowingly and leaned in for another kiss. Before she pulled back, she whispered in Carol's ear: "Just a couple of hours, then we'll be alone at yours."

Carol eyed her mournfully like she couldn't possibly wait that long, but she said nothing against it. 

Next to Wanda, Pietro was craning his neck but trying to  _look_  like he _wasn't_  looking around the restaurant. Apparently his ruse was bad enough to not even fool non-family members like Carol. "He's not here yet," Carol told him. She was rewarded with a healthy glare. Wanda patted his arm and moved away from his side, settling in next to Carol. Pietro was going to be  _civil_  to her girlfriend tonight, whether he wanted to or not. Pietro seemed to get the meaning behind her small change in position because he looked away, carefully controlling his expression. "I'm sure he'll be late--he always is unless I'm carrying him around. Why don't we take our seats before the maitre d' gives them away."

Remy, to the surprise of probably everyone there, showed up just as they were being seated at their out-of-the-way table towards the back of the restaurant. He slid into the seat next to Pietro and dropped an absent-minded kiss to his cheek, to which Pietro responded by going stock-still as a blush crept its way over his high cheekbones. Wanda stifled a giggle behind her hand as Remy kissed the back of Carol's hand and then reached in to hug Wanda and press a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Evening, ladies. I'm not late, am I?" Remy dragged a hand through slicked-back wet hair as he settled back down into his seat. He was wearing a button-up shirt, though the top three buttons were undone, and loose blue jeans. He was already unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up as he nodded over at Pietro. "You look nice, cher," he told Pietro. 

Pietro blushed even harder at that, scowl simultaneously deepening.

"The service is abominably slow," Pietro complained, just as the waiter arrived. Wanda tried to smile placatingly at the poor girl. 

"Whiskey, and a whiskey?" Remy asked, first with his fingers wide apart, then with his fingers narrowed. There was a moment where Pietro and Wanda went still, not looking at Carol. Wanda almost reached for her, under the table, but then the waiter was looking at Carol and she ordered a glass of water with a smile. Wanda shot Pietro a look, eyes flicking over to Remy in silent communication. He nodded without moving his head. He'd mention it to Remy later. And Wanda wouldn't hold it against him. Until she saw what Remy ordered  _next_ time they were out together.

Wanda ordered a bubbly lemonade, Pietro a water. When the waiter left, Pietro immediately started drumming his fingers on the table top at near-blurred speeds. Wanda sighed and undid her utensils, setting her napkin in her lap. She stole a glance at Carol's outfit and the way her beautiful curves filled out said dress while she did. As an attempt to start the conversation, Wanda asked: "So, Remy: Pietro tells me X-Factor is shutting down?"

Remy twirled his fork as he nodded. "On account of our boss being evil." He pointed his fork at Pietro. "Which we kinda suspected from the beginning, didn't we?

Pietro shrugged. "I was there to watch over Lorna more than anything."

Wanda smiled over at him. "Couldn't break the habit of watching over a sister?" Pietro didn't deny the observation. "What are you going to now?" Wanda asked Remy. "Is there an opening at Xavier's school?"

Remy laughed. "Oh, Xavier's school is always hiring. Don't know if I'm myself exactly interested in teaching there right now. Kinda enjoying hanging out with mutants without the politicization of the X-Men, honestly. They're fighting the good fight and all, but I'd rather just... live around, for a while. Enjoy my mutant brethren on a one-on-one level, if you know what I mean." The leer, lean in, and grope all directed at Pietro made it unavoidably clear what Remy meant. 

"Ever think of joining the Avengers?" Carol asked, though it was clear it was a polite rather than genuine offer.

Remy luckily seemed to understand that clearly and just laughed. "No sweetheart, no. I have no delusions about my importance in the superheroic world. And I can't imagine Rogers would be happy with my status as King of Thieves."

"It's Sam in charge now anyway, not Steve," Carol pointed out. "And we all have our pasts-"

Remy snorted. "You misunderstand. I'm King of Thieves as in, a  _current_  position. Of the _actual_ thief's guild."

Carol's eyebrows shot up into her hair. "And the X-Men just let you keep up that... side job?"

"They let Magneto run the school for a while, and us thieves don't tend to murder. I mean, generally speaking. Some might. Thanks for the offer, but I'll stick with the X-Men for now, even if it's tangentially. Don't need the pressures of being on the media's golden child team."

Carol shook her head. Wanda smiled and reached over, squeezing Carol's hand gently. "Not all of us have the same goals for our powers."

Carol laughed and squeezed back. "Guess I'm the odd-man out tonight anyways: only human at a table of mutants."

Wanda winked at her. "Your DNA is merged with Kree, so we'll let it slide."

The waiter returned with their food shortly enough as Wanda continued to fight to keep the conversation flowing.

Unfortunately, her brother seemed insistent on antagonizing her girlfriend. 

"So how exactly does it feel to follow a robot when it comes to dating my sister?" Pietro asked, elbows on the table. Carol glared at him across the romantic tea candle burning between them. "It must open some insecurities?"

Carol smirked as she leaned forward, copying Pietro inch for inch. "Well, since I'm a mighty human who is capable of using technology to my advantage: no, no insecurities at all." When Pietro didn't react suitably disgusted, Carol continued: "And I make plenty of use of technology when it comes to dating your sister. And, you know: satisfying her."

_That_  provoked a reaction. Pietro leaned back in his chair, expression a whirlwind of horrified-disgusted-shocked-angry-gross _grossgross_. 

Smacking at the table, Wanda drew everyone's attention from that topic. "Why don't we try an exercise where we list some positive attributes of each other?" Wanda suggested with forced enthusiasm. "I'll start. Remy, you're looking very handsome this evening. That color looks lovely on you."

Remy saluted Wanda with a little flick of his fingers. "And you're looking mighty hot yourself, Wanda. Green top, nice choice for the eyes and hair. And Carol,  _cherie_ , your..." he gestured vaguely at his chest, then flashed Carol an OK and a wink: "You look great."

Carol didn't even react other than to roll her eyes and reach for her glass of water with a sigh. Next to Remy, however, Pietro was stewing in his own irritation.

Remy seemed to sense that because he slapped a hand down on Pietro's thigh and squeezed it roughly. "Don't worry though, you're still the hottest date here."

Pietro's skin fluttered, like he wanted to run away but was keeping his powers in check--barely. Wanda shook her head and took a bite of her salmon. At least the food was delicious. 

"I'll go next," Carol volunteered. "Remy, charming," she bit out sarcastically. Then she turned to Wanda and all her bite softened into a genuine smile. "Wanda, you look stunning. The most beautiful woman here. I want to tangle my fingers in your hair, get lost in your eyes with the way the green in your blouse brings them out. You're the most caring, loving, wonderful person I've ever met." Her eyes drifted down to Wanda's lips, mouth parting slightly. Wanda's stomach tingled with anticipation, though she could feel her brother's disdain for the whole thing radiating at her from across the table. 

"And Pietro, your hair looks nice," Carol finished with a grin. Wanda snorted and smacked at her arm. Carol didn't move an inch.

Pietro still seemed stuck on Carol's vibrator comment because he buried himself in his food. Unfortunately that meant he finished in seconds and was stuck scowling down at his plate with nothing to do while the rest of the table ate. 

 "You know, not that I'm suggesting anything, but everyone at this table swings all the ways, right?" Remy asked force-casually. He raised his eyebrows at Carol and Wanda. "I mean, I don't know if Wanda and Pietro would be down for it together, but..."

Pietro blurred, tablecloth fluttering as he appeared to stay in his seat. But Gambit's head swung to the side, hand going up to his cheek. " _Ow_!" he shouted as Pietro sipped at his glass of water. " _Fuck_ ,  _cher_!"

"What were you saying?" Pietro asked cooly.

Remy rubbed at his cheek--which was starting to get red, and would probably take the shape of a handprint sooner rather than later--and scowled. "I was  _jokin_ , sweetheart. You're all the man I need, don't worry."

Grinning, Carol leaned forward across the table at Remy. "What, he doesn't finish up too fast? I kinda figured, you know...  _speedster_..."

Now it was Remy's turn to grin, even as he dipped two fingers into his whiskey and pulled out an ice cube to hold to his cheek. "Oh, no, you got that all wrong. Pietro lasts just fine: but speedster, that comes in handy. You know how fast he moves?"

Carol's eyes narrowed. "Sure, but..."

"You know he can vibrate through walls?"

Carol frowned, glancing at Pietro. The topic of conversation was dropped for a moment as Carol said: "Did I know that?"

Pietro shrugged. "I have to find the right resonance frequency, but, yes."

Carol shrugged. "Guess I gotta give myself a refresher on everyone's files. I forgot that, if I knew it."

Gently Wanda reminded her: "You  _do_ have an excuse. For forgetting some things."

Carol's lipstick-red lips narrowed into a thin line. "Yeah, I guess. But, oh, ew, okay, Remy," her finger twirled by her temple, "just figured that out, and I didn't need to know that."

Remy grinned. "You were the one who brought up vibrators," he pointed out. 

Wanda sighed and poked at her dinner. At least they were talking? Though Carol certainly wasn't endearing herself to Pietro. Remy... Remy was fine, in Wanda's book. A charmer,  _suspiciously_  charming, for Pietro to be dating. But so long as both he and Pietro were adults about the whole thing and had set solid relationship boundaries, there was nothing wrong with him.

Actually, Wanda would have to ask Pietro about that later. If Remy was as serious about this as he was. If Remy knew Pietro  _only_ did monogamous, committed relationships. Remy didn't seem the type, but she was sure Pietro would have forced the conversation at some point. Unless he was so infatuated with the charming LeBeau that he'd been  _ignoring_ the issue, which she knew her brother was  _plenty_ good at.

... They would definitely have to have a conversation later, the Maximoff twins.

A thunderous quake rocked the diners in the restaurant. The four superheroes were on their feet in a moment, various powers charged and ready. A second quake, then a third. Then a metal tentacle flew through the glass windows at the front of the restaurant. A robot stood on the street before it. 

Wanda stamped her foot, chaos magic flitting out from her in every direction. "I just wanted a nice family dinner!" she huffed.

The robot roared all sorts of terrible tentacled fury through the broken window of the restaurant. Carol growled as her beautiful dress disappeared, replaced by her Captain Marvel uniform. Her fists were already glowing with pent-up energy. Wanda's own hands glowed red as she started to call upon her magic, building the energies inside of her. 

"Aren't you supposed to be lucky?" Carol pointed out.

"Not  _perpetually_."

Just then the robot snapped one tentacled leg forward, slamming through the roof of the restaurant. Wanda released one of her hex spheres, and a beam that was falling towards them for some reason went off-course, landing a foot away from Carol's head. Carol stared at it, then at Wanda.

"I woulda survived that," she pointed out as she took to the air.

"Now you don't have to," Wanda told her. Carol grinned back at her, a sweet little thing, before darting ahead, out through the very hole the robot had just smashed through the roof.

Pietro was at her side in a moment, arms crossed impatiently. "It's an escaped science experiment from some kid in NYU, apparently. She's scared and frustrated but unharmed."

"Where is she?" Wanda asked, ready to protect the child and move her somewhere safe.

Pietro threw a thumb over his shoulder. "Back in her dorm. I followed the trail of destruction to find out where this thing originated. She told me not to hurt it." The robot slammed another tentacle down across the street, swiping a fire hydrant from its moorings. A geyser of water shot up into the air. Pietro cocked an eyebrow at the destruction. "I'm disinclined to listen to her."

Sighing, Wanda pulled her magic around her, feeling out the robots circuitry with her unique sense. She might not be her father with his control over all things metal, but she could still exert an influence over things out of her reach, much as he could. Except she wasn't limited to metal. At the front lines of the robot's attack, Carol and Remy were taking turns blasting it: Carol with her energy, Remy with his cards. They were keeping it pretty well contained, the focus of its destructive tentacles on them. It wasn't a sentinel, wasn't designed to take down superpowered beings. Just big and metal with too many arms, and apparently a bad attitude. Nodding at her brother, Wanda told him: "I can stop this, easily. I just need to get at the juncture between its body and its head."

She was expecting the abrupt change in acceleration as Pietro scooped her up and raced her forward. She'd experienced it enough times in her life--since she was a young teen--that she knew how to breathe through it, stave off the nausea that his racing speed so often inspired in the uninitiated. She was on top of the robot in a moment, Pietro holding her tight around her waist with one arm and onto the robot's head with the other.

"Why do you even use cards, then? Why not carry rocks with you and charge them up? Wouldn't the potential energy in them be greater because of their increased weight?"

Remy flipped a card at one of the robot's legs that was creeping to far away from his attention. "Because carrying around a deck of cards is a hell of a lot easier than carrying around a damn pile of rocks."

"Why not carry around  _bullets_ , then? Wouldn't the potential energy of a bullet-"

"Why do you wear your hair so ugly when you change costumes,  _mon cherie_? Why do any of us do the things-"

" _Your leader has a mowhawk_  don't go bashing the hair! Why's your hair so long? The nineties called, Remy, they want their style back."

"Yeah well the  _never_  called, because that mullet was  _never_  popular. I thought  _I_  was the southerner, here-"

Wanda tuned them out, focusing her attention inward. She called the magical energies to her, feeling out with her powers to sense the way the robot worked. She had a vague sense of the creature being only barely sentient, confused and scared and lashing out in this big, bright world. The student Pietro had spoken to was right: it'd be better to disable than destroy this machine. It didn't deserve to be flayed wire-by-wire. Wanda focused her energies on a single point inside the robot, then released her hex. A piece of wire inside the robot flared up, a short traveled through its veins, one piece of silicone broke apart long before it should have given out. The robot thrashed, then shuddered. It fell onto itself, crumpling to the street. Wanda found herself set down next to Remy between one heartbeat and the next, Pietro standing coolly beside her. Carol blinked, still floating in front of the robot, before drifting back down alongside the other three superheroes. Her helmet pulled back, hair falling loose, as she settled onto her feet in front of Wanda.

"That it?" she asked.

"That's it," Wanda confirmed with a smile. 

Examining the robot with barely concealed scorn, Pietro pointed out: "Looks like you can't go a single date without a robot, doesn't it, sister?"

Sighing, Wanda settled for punching Pietro lightly in the arm. He scowled and rubbed at the spot. "Just for that, we're leaving you and Remy with the clean-up." Then she tugged Carol forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Carry me home?"

Carol grinned and scooped her up bridal-style without hesitation. "Aren't you the victorious hero? Shouldn't  _you_  be carrying  _me_  home?" Carol pointed out.

"Can't you  _fly_?!" Pietro called up after them.

Wanda waved him away, eyes only on Carol as she flew them across the city and back to her cozy apartment.


End file.
